1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stretcher used for carrying and moving an injured or sick person or a dead body.
2. Prior Art
Stretchers in conventional use include various types, such as those to be carried by men, which are constructed using short frames interposed between two mutually parallel frame bars with tent cloth stretched over them, or those which are to be rolled on wheels.
In all of the abovementioned conventional stretchers, when, for example, an injured or sick person is to be placed on the stretcher, the injured or sick person must be lifted manually. Accordingly, it is impossible to move the injured or sick person onto the stretcher without causing a shock to the injured or sick person and many people's hands are required to do the job. Also, even when the job is done by plural number of people, it is difficult to lift the wounded or sick person with uniform force, and it is inevitable to cause some shocks to the injured or sick person. As a result, nursing staff, etc. who also serve as carriers, have to make strenuous efforts in taking care of the person to be carried, thus being forced to do heavy physical and mental labor.